


All we ever know

by BDHXHX



Series: PG/TS & NS/TS系列 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega!Theseus, alpha!newt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 斜线前后有意义，是《Good for you》的前篇，时间线在FB1之前。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Series: PG/TS & NS/TS系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620448
Kudos: 14





	All we ever know

一支钢笔和与其搭配的特制墨水，几张伪造的身份证明，一罐磨得很碎的茶叶，两卷救急绷带，一本皮革封面精装笔记本，一套组合工具，数张剪报和提醒贴，无论要前往何处，Newt总会要带上这些。

它们像是以树木生根的方式在他的箱子里存在着，延伸着，从角落的一小块开始，逐渐挤到了固定带够不到的地方，让Newt开箱的动作都变得艰难起来。还在霍格沃兹的时候，丽塔就不止一次挥舞魔杖帮Newt收拾他不小心散落了一地的东西，把羊皮纸从其他学生手中抢来，呵斥着叫他们滚开。

Newt深知那些人对上面写满的笔记毫无兴趣，人们只是期待发现更多异样，然后就能彻底地把怪胎这个字眼安在他身上：妒意与流言总是如影随形，相当一部分同级生认为Newt必然牺牲了什么才换来了他所拥有的天分，至于那到底是他怪僻的性格，还是传闻中的某段关系，毕业多年后也没能得到定论。

毕竟谁都从未在Newt的箱子里找到任何一张Theseus的照片，或者是别的看得出他们有过联系的痕迹，Scamander家的丑闻似乎就仅仅是疯鸦梦呓：一个在圣诞节都不愿回家的男孩，又怎么会对他的兄长抱有那种迷恋呢？

年轻的巫师们无法理解远离亲近之人的举动，但Newt明白。在严寒的冬季里，再肮脏的污垢也能被积雪所掩盖，只有到了欲望萌发的温暖时刻才会显露出原本的面目，然后滋生出更多躁动和不安。这是自然法则，也是Newt选择将过往全部冻结起来的原因之一。

而另一个因素，Newt承认他永远都控制不了，甚至连尝试的勇气都没有，只能尽力避开，因为那就是Theseus本人，他亲爱的，光芒一度覆盖了他整个生命轨迹的哥哥。

但他现在站在对立面的阴影中，这么多年来第一次对自己之前的坚持产生了动摇。

Newt蹲下身捡起那枚戒指，同时也下意识释放了无声咒，以免房间里的人察觉到门外的动静。皮箱里的神奇动物们还在吵闹个不停，箱边合上的铜扣不时传来要被挣开的嗒声，像倒计时一样催促着Newt离开，可Alpha却无动于衷。

他将戒指转过一个角度，桌上闪烁的烛光已经昏暗了下来，但Newt依然凭借它认出了环内刻着的名字。Percival。并不意外的名字，这枚婚戒显然就是为Theseus打造的。Newt记得Theseus的指根，因为他曾多次见过兄长的手指被什么圈住的样子，也亲自触碰过，知道如何调整才能刚好让两人十指紧贴，亲密得几乎没有缝隙。他一直都清楚怎样的最适合Theseus，而同样地，Percival也掌握着这些细节。

Percival，Newt默念着这几个音节，他对Percival还不太熟悉，父亲和母亲极少在他面前提起另一位Alpha的存在，尽管他们都喜欢这个稳重而强大的傲罗。只有Theseus会在来信中告诉Newt两人相识的过程，最后添上一句他们决定订婚了，希望Newt今年能赶来参加家庭聚餐。

我的未婚夫也期待着能见到你，Newt，Theseus写道，如果合适的话，请一定要回来。

Newt猜那应该是Theseus的真心话，Percival或许也确实盼望过和他见面，不然他们不会给他留了空座位，可没人能想到Newt只是打算在宴会结束后偷偷看一眼老宅，放好礼物就悄然离去。

Theseus爱他，却不够了解他。这不是什么秘密。真正的秘密隐藏在Omega的一举一动中，而他的Alpha是唯一的知情人。

从那条敞开的门缝里，Newt听到了水声，细微而粘稠，掺杂的低喘有时会突然拔高，接着在模糊的话语中缓慢平息下来，变成解脱般的呻吟。本能驱使着Newt朝门边走去，指引他收敛起信息素，不要惊吓到了那个气味淡薄的Omega，即使他们结合过，然后往声源望去，一眼就好，Newt不想惹起事端——

他看到他未进入发情期的哥哥大张着腿坐在年长Alpha的膝盖上，在余韵中颤抖，潮吹的汁液小股小股地涌流出来，打湿了插到底端的手指，整个掌面都被淋得水光透亮，在Theseus想把指尖拔出来一点的时候还能看到纤细的拉丝，就算是狂热期的Omega也难以达到这么放浪的状态，但Theseus可以，早在少年时期Newt就知道了。

于是Newt也就不奇怪Theseus此时的穿着有多不得体，傲罗的外套早已脱下，剪裁合身的马甲从肩膀滑落到了手肘，像锁链一样限制了主人的动作，每次动作都能勒得Theseus前倾，更夸张地弓起背，却恰好把饱满的胸口挤压得更明显，而他居然还好好地穿着衬衫，Newt随便就能看清那几颗纽扣是怎么陷进Theseus的胸肉中的。

动物学家终于哑然了，这不是Newt所熟悉的情景，身为级长和魁地奇队员的Theseus已经比他高了许多，有了让Alpha都羡慕的轮廓，那时的Theseus是所有学生的梦中情人，无论性别，但解开长袍后Theseus就仍然是看起来算得上瘦削的青年而已。

教授们称赞着Theseus拥有的绅士气派，却没想过维护它需要的代价，只有Newt知道那些责任或多或少压垮了Theseus的某些特质：殿堂上的蔷薇保留了花刺，但仅仅是为了观赏而服务，自由穿梭在森林中的猛兽才能用獠牙割开一切威胁。

来吧，Newt，尚且青涩的Theseus朝他伸出手，将胞弟拥入怀中，精瘦的大腿又打开了一些。他沉下腰，配合着比他矮的Newt，让Newt把头埋在他颈间。他身上不断散发出淡漠的雪松味，那股气息直到结束了也是难于捕捉的，和当下浓郁得几近扑鼻的完全不同。

原来如此，Newt想，他错过了Theseus的毕业典礼，错过了Theseus的成人礼，连Theseus成熟后的模样都一无所知，杂志上的剪影当然展现不出他哥哥充满肉感的腿根和柔软的臀肉，而Newt还注意到对方的衣物保持着平整，Percival的手也始终停留在他腰侧，就这样Theseus的乳晕也能被奶水滴得透出来，隔着一层布料都比他自己咬破了的嘴唇还要惹眼，红得Newt两耳轰鸣，其他的部位Newt不忍心再观察了，他还想留给Theseus一些尊严，无论如何，一位未婚Omega在Alpha面前把自己玩得忘情到婚戒掉了都没发现的样子都是不该被窥见的，即便是Percival也应当守口如瓶，将这段记忆深藏心底。

他会吗？他会的，毕竟谁也不会愿意和别人分享这样沉迷的伴侣，Newt曾经是其中忠心耿耿的一员，至今或许还是，但他屈服于现实了，因为那是Theseus和他选择的，时间转换器可以扭转过去，可未来总是要被推着前进的。重新来过他们也会分开，而Newt并不仇恨Theseus的理智。

他只是害怕Theseus奋不顾身的爱意。

Theseus垂下头颅，汗湿的棕发在后颈卷出几道半弧，其中一弯恰好圈住了他的旧伤疤，每次呼吸都会让发尾摩擦过那片皮肤，蹭得Theseus更加难耐。他摇了摇头，在环抱着他的Alpha凑过来咬住那块粉色的凸起时才安顿下来。

然后他缓缓地睁开了眼睛，似乎清醒了一点，但眼底的雾气仍未散去，神态也是茫然的。他开始环顾四周，像是在寻找存在的感觉。他的视线略过自己光裸的双腿，只掉落了一边的长袜，然后向上挪去，直到撞见Newt震惊的脸。

有那么一瞬间他们看上去终于像是一对亲生兄弟了，长年的隔阂都化在了某种情感中，它掺揉了所有简单明了和错综复杂的成分，混乱又炽热，火焰一样灼烧着理智和心脏，带来无尽痛苦。Newt紧握着属于Theseus和Percival的戒指，移形换影的咒语在喉间游荡了几轮，最后变成了一声不可闻的叹息，因为Theseus张开了嘴，无声吐露的言语却是“Newt”。

Percival诚恳地吻了吻他在Theseus颈后留下的标记，然后是Omega滚烫的耳根，光滑的脸颊，最终来到颤抖的唇瓣，尽情享受着亲密接触。

他把Theseus迟钝的反应当成了羞涩的表现，他们之前的道别吻都带着些拘谨，英国人在月台上可不如美国人那样奔放，Percival理解Theseus的迟疑。与此同时，那些传言也显得更不可信了，所以Percival放心地吻着Theseus。他感到对方慢慢放松了下来，空气中信息素的融合也越来越顺利，似乎是时候了。

这次的亲吻比以往的都来得缠绵，只能从侧面索要的姿势反倒方便了Percival用舌尖轻轻刮过Theseus上颚与牙根相连处的嫩肉，粗糙的颗粒磨得瘙痒，逼得傲罗主动呜咽着靠过来，嘴唇含着Alpha探入的软舌不让继续动下去，又在吮吸中摄入了更多荷尔蒙，变得更加敏感起来。

最初Theseus还能勉强地和Newt在余光中对视，但随着吻的加深，他的注意力重又回到了Percival那边，Alpha满意地闭着眼吻他，睫毛扫在Theseus的鼻梁上，短而浓密，有格外动情的触感。周围的温度在不停攀升，熏得情欲气息四处扩散，某种结局正在浮现，它是所有道路的重点，可除了Theseus本人和Newt，再也不会有谁知道他们究竟是怎么走到这一步的了。

“放松，Theseus。”

Percival在间隙中安抚道，搭在Theseus腰旁的手指也跟着舌头进出的规律打着节拍，然后悄然移动，他抚摸着Theseus肌理分明的腹部，袖口挽起后露出的小臂肌肉紧实，动作却是温柔的，指尖在能够孕育新生命的地带画起Theseus分辨不了的纹路，自信而克制。

“我需要得到你的允许，如果你想保留到之后，这次我也可以提供其他解决手段，一切以你的意愿为主。”

男人有着异常深邃的五官，低垂的眉尾让他的任何神情都流露出一股威压感，但也就是这样才令他的承诺听起来如此坚不可摧。Newt想起Theseus笔下的Percival，他几乎像是Newt的对立面，从内到外都与Newt截然不同，最重要的是，他不会突然消失在某个夜晚。

Newt后退一步，领结后藏着的喉结剧烈上下滚动起来，他特地换上了正装，为的就是仪式感，他来是想要见证一段关系的消亡，但Theseus在答应了Percival后就望向了他，并且再也没有离开过，仿佛Newt才是他今晚要缔结的对象。

但Omega反手解开的明明是身后Alpha的腰带和拉链，靠着站立起来的也是Percival而不是Newt，亲自用手扶着塞进穴口的到底还是他合法伴侣的阴茎。

他知道Newt在看着他，看他在接吻时就忍不住搅动着体内的手指，被提了结合的请求后才不舍地撤出，看他直直往那根粗长的东西上坐去，然后在操到前列腺的时候小小死去了一回，自己从来没得到过抚慰的性器射完了最后一点，只能耷拉地垂在会阴前，孔眼断续喷出的清液滴在两人腿间，在Theseus吞到底的时候被打成乳白色泡沫，整个过程中Theseus都在盯着Newt下身鼓起的痕迹，好像这样他纳入的就是Newt的一样。

可惜这样的自我欺骗对Theseus而言也没有意义，很快他就被拉离了幻想，Percival的形状和Newt并不相近，不知道是天生如此还是经历使然，Alpha的龟头边缘总能恰好挤开Theseus甬道内的皱褶，一道道碾开Theseus的快感带。

年长者的深色的耻毛也更硬一些，每次捅到深处的时候都能在Theseus臀缝间留下火辣的痛痒感，少年时期的Newt虽然也有着一头好摸的毛绒乱发，下身还是和Theseus那样光洁，总能给Theseus一种圆滑的契合感，Percival却是强势的、占有的，他在Theseus后背流连着，清爽的胡须贴在许久无人照顾过的肌肤上，引发电击般的战栗，光是这些细节就足以将Theseus的侥幸摧毁。

这还只是开始，在Percival体贴地抱住Theseus，示意他交给他就好之后，Theseus才体验到了神智都和身体受到的冲击一同粉碎的覆灭感。他原本和Percival定下的日期其实是在半年后，不是出于抑制剂调节的考虑的话，Theseus这时候是应该接着满世界寻找胞弟的身影的，有件事他必须告诉Newt，但它偏偏提前失控了，否则……Theseus捂住了自己的嘴，以防那个名字脱口而出。

短暂的抽插后Theseus就已经舒服得生殖腔口都打开了一条缝，他在Percival无意蹭过的时候还夹紧了屁股，逼着Alpha往更为窄小的地方捅去，直到卡进那块潮热的秘穴，撑满空隙，甚至顶得Theseus下腹都有了凸起。但这就是Theseus真正想要的，Newt留给他的标记并不完整，当年Newt本能地拒绝了咬破Theseus的脖子，血脉相连终将构成屏障，在夏日焦灼的午后他们拥抱着，两人都在结束后的快乐中沉默，到了现如今居然也同样无话可说。

那是一模一样的面对面的情景，但Newt还没有学会躲闪目光，他用别的办法拨开了不安。

_“Theseus。”他说，私底下他总是更愿意叫他哥哥，只有在特别严肃的时候才会改口。“你能教我那个咒语吗？” ___

__

__Theseus对教会了他什么还有一点印象，比如现在Newt用着的隐身咒，他的弟弟大可借着它再靠近他一点，把Theseus渴求其他Alpha的结的样子看得再清楚些，他被干到跟着进出翻弄出来的熟红穴肉，他失禁泄出的暖流，他难得有了意识的高潮时刻，Newt都记在了脑海中，但他没有救起Theseus，年轻人始终收敛着自己的存在，只在Theseus被内射得眼睛都微微翻过去的时候爆发了一瞬，但和Theseus同源的草木气味还是太难辨认了，到Newt放下戒指转身走开后根本什么都没剩下。_ _

__

___“哪个？” ____ _

____ _ _

____Theseus喘着气，前所未有的共鸣贯穿了他，来自Percival的和来自Newt的交织着灌进他的心脏，其中一方猛烈而熟悉，洗刷了Theseus的感情印记，但终于归于平静。他从未觉得如此疲惫过。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____“用于遗忘的，Theseus，我想学会那个。” ____ _ _ _

_______他笑了。 ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________“是一忘皆空。Newt。但我希望你不会有需要用上它的时候。” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Newt的箱子动了几下，然后在Theseus的眼里消失了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
